Something Wicca Comes This Way to Hogwarts?
by Avi Halliwell
Summary: Dumbledore's asked Molly to hide Christopher Halliwell in her home before the school year starts with Chris and the teen's unaware, hows this going to work? Chris is at Wyatt's side ruling over America, forced to live as a regular wizard going to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty, this is just for fun, I was reading Harry Potter and it made me want to write it! The continuing will probably depend on the response it gets, but I'm not expecting much :P

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or Charmed

* * *

"Molly, please," Dumbledore begged. "He's got to stay with you and your family, just until the school year starts."

"Albus, I barely have enough from my children," She reasoned. "Besides, he's a danger to us all!"

"He's not like his brother, he can be _saved_." Dumbledore insisted. "Please."

"Alright, but if he causes _one_ problem, he's out, do you hear me?"

"Thank you, Molly." Dumbledore smiled and disappeared with a flick of his wand. When he came back, he was holding a teen dressed in all black, passed out cold with very distinctive battle scars everywhere but his face. "Thank you, and remember, no one can know who he is unless he decides to tell them."

"Just help me get him upstairs to Ronald's room." She said leading the way while Albus followed.

"Of course," They made their way and Dumbledore placed his on the bottom bunk bed.

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea?" Molly asked, very worried.

"Let's just hope for the best."

XXXX

Chris awoke the next day with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was being in his room planning out a battle sequence, hearing a popping noise, and then blackness. Unaware of his surroundings he shot right up, hitting his head on the top bunk.

"What the-! Ow…" He shouted, rubbing his awful bed head covered head. Then is struck him. "Where the hell am I?"

"Who's being so loud?" A groaning accented voice came from above Chris. He orbed away, being stopped by some sort of enchantment and falling to the middle of the room. Standing up, he looked around to the odd décor. The entire room was orange. He mostly focused on the person on the bed. A redheaded sixteen year old laid across a bed clearly to small for his height.

"What-?" Chris demanded looking all around him. Ron propped himself up with his elbow, finally glancing at Chris.

"Who, the bloody hell, are you?" He scrambled back, plastered to the wall and pointing.

"I asked you first."

"You showed up in _my_ room while I was asleep, I think I get priority here!" Ron trembled. There was pounding on the staircase and someone yelled up.

"Breakfast is ready!" They were in unison with another. A younger girl ran past the doorway, headed down the stairs. Chris started to follow her, stepping into the most peculiar house he'd ever seen. The height seemed to go on forever, crowded with staircases leading to rooms.

"Oy! Where are you going, mate?" Ron jumped down from the bunk and caught up to Chris, who was descending the stairs. When they got to the kitchen located at the bottom of the stairs, ten heads were staring at Chris who stared right back.

"Who-" George started.

"The Bloody Hell-" Fred continued.

"Are you?" They demanded together. The teenage redhead and brunette girls were silently perplexed and who seemed to be the mom was smiling. There were many other boys at the table, all with red-hot hair. Chris mainly looked at a boy his same age, with dark hair and a weird scar. He seemed familiar. He was broken out of straining his memory for answers when a hand touched on his shoulder. He jumped away.

"Will someone please tell me where I am?" A sound of desperation rang through Chris' voice.

"You're at the Burrow, but why? Who are you?" The brunette girl stood up and asked.

"This is Chris, everyone. He'll be staying here with us until the school year starts on Dumbledore's orders." Molly spoke forwards. When the words 'Dumbledore's orders' left her mouth everyone calmed except for Chris, who had no idea who that was.

"You people are crazy if you think I'm just going to stay here. I have a _life, _you know. I don't even know who you are or who the hell Dumblydore is." Chris shouted. "I need to get back-"

"Dumbledore, the man's name is Dumbledore," Harry corrected.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, fed up with not knowing names.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He answered. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Should I?" His eyes shifted through the crowd.

"Mum, is he muggle born?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go upstairs and start packing your trunk?" She encouraged. Ginny scowled and headed upstairs.

"What does muggle born mean?" Chris wondered.

"That you're a wizard or witch without magical parents." Hermione answered.

"Yeah right, that's impossible." He looked at her confused face. "Who are you, again?"

"Hermione Granger, and" She answered. "I happen to be muggle born."

"So uh, back to the original question, what's the Burrow?"

"Our home." Mr. Weasley responded, joining the conversation. "Hello,"

"Where is that exactly?" Chris stared at the odd clothing of Mr. Weasley. "I have a feeling I'm not in America anymore…"

"England," Harry helped. Chris' eyes went wide.

"England? No, no, no, no…" His eyes were watering and he stared at his feet.

"Are you alright, mate?" One of the twins asked him.

"I can't be here." He responded, bringing his head up.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly.

"Have you forgotten we're at war?" Chris asked. "_Riddle will be here before you finish your tea_."

"Don't use that name in my household!" Molly corrected. "We will not be discussing you-know-who."

"I need to get out of here before he finds out I'm here or there is going to be warfare. I don't want to get you all involved more than you already are, which is little according to the statement that man just made. Is the anti-orb spell up around the entire house?"

"He can't find you here." Harry informed. "Your safe."

"I'm not worried about my safety, I'm worried about yours." He broke. "I don't care whether or not I'm alive, I only care that he isn't, meaning if anything or anyone gets in my way I might not hesitate to… remove them."

This stunned everyone in the room. They looked in both slight horror and terrible confusion.

"You'd kill an innocent man?" Harry accused.

"Of coarse not, but then again, if they were helping _him_, they wouldn't be so pure, would they?" His words seemed to calm everyone but Molly down.

"Would you stop saying his name?" Molly screamed.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the person." Chris and Harry said at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I don't want you to get involved in this battle. It's not pretty." Chris made for the door and Fred and George appeared in front of him with a popping noise.

"If Dumbledore says you should be here, you are staying, mate." George said with a smile.

"I can't stay with a bunch of everyday _wizards_! You couldn't protect yourselves if your life depended on it and like I've said, I don't want you to be-"

"Everyday wizards?" Harry stood up and Chris turned to look at him. "I've fought Voldemort more times than you can imagine."

"He's right, you know." Ron added. "And Hermione's a brilliant genius!"

"You said wizard like it was a bad thing. Are you not one yourself?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"I am, but I-" Chris started before a crash occurred. Everyone- Ron, George, Fred, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione and Chris- ran to the front yard to see fire and three death eaters laughing. Chris was in the front, eyes locked on one in particular.

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" _Lestrange taunted, Harry running after her, Arthur right behind him. Chris' attention stayed stuck on a witch with a terrifying smile waving her fingers at him. Letting out a piercing laugh, she stepped forwards. Her thick, blonde, wavy hair was blowing in the wind and she was chewing on the end of her bloodstained wand with her razor sharp white teeth. The dark plum lipstick caught the drastic pale color of her skin as well as the deep green eyes locked on her target. Chris pushed through the crowd of people with one goal in mind- to kill her.

"What a pleasure, Lord Christopher Halliwell." Her voice drained in sarcasm as his anger boiled beyond control. The twins looked at each other and back at him, shocked at the information brought towards them. He was a Halliwell? They ruled America with an iron fist at the moment. The terrible rumors they'd heard gave them sick stomachs, but to be faced with the real thing…

"_You… you murdered her!" _He sprang forwards, conjuring Excalibur in a cloud of thick dark smoke. Hermione's eyes never left the gleaming sword.

"Your mumsie? Poor little bitsy baby Christopher." She mocked through her British accent. "I still remember the taste of pain you had, crying as I drained every… last… living part of her weak being. No blood ever tasted sweeter, I'll tell you that, my dear."

"She's a vampire," Fred whispered to George. "I remember Quirell talking about them, a few years ago."

"I'll kill you." Chris growled. "I swear to god, Ester, I'll kill you."

"No, no, no, that won't do," She scolded smiling. She raised her wand sending off offensive spells towards the boy, who was blocking every with the sword's power. He got rid of Excalibur, once more in the cloud, and something else appeared. _A wand._

"_INCENDO_!" He cast, causing Ester to collapse screaming bloody murder as she burned for a moment. Chris walked over, kicking her face just hard enough to almost knock her unconscious. He knelt over her, pressing his right forearm in her throat and aiming his wand at her face in his left.

"_You have to mean it,"_ She managed to cough out. _"Otherwise it won't work."_

"Shut up!" He gripped his wand harder, trying to find the words to end her life. "_Avad-_"

"No!" A voice came from behind him, pulling Chris off her, stopping him mid-spell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW I was NOT expecting the response I got! Thank you soo soo sooooo much! I honestly hope this chapter is good enough for your expectations!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter

* * *

A sly smile formed on her face before she disappeared with that annoying popping noise. Chris turned to see who had stopped him. He was facing a girl his age with frizzy brown hair, Hermione.

"You'll be sent to Azkaban," She warned sympathetically, afraid of what he'd do to her.

"That was Ester Death-heart," He whispered. She nodded. "She's supposed to be dying there."

"Are you alright?" Her eyes enlarged on a gapping wound on his right shoulder.

"I'll be fine, it's not that bad." Chris answered.

"Mum should take a look at that," Fred suggested, staying a few feet away from Chris. George was right behind him. Molly came up to him and shot her wand towards it, muttering a charm that left his skin light pink and healed.

"There you go, now, what were you thinking? Almost using an Unforgivable Curse like that!" Molly yelled on a rampage.

"I don't even KNOW you! Stop yelling at me like you're my mom!" Chris exploded, freaked out about the way Molly was treating him.

"As long as you are in my home you will _not_ act like that!"

"I didn't ask to be here! All I know is that you people kidnapped me, setting up anti-orbing enchantments all over!"

"So what's it like being a king?" Ron shouted, joining conversation.

"None of your business," Chris snapped. He turned back to Molly. "You said Dumbledore wanted me here, well I don't care. If you hadn't realized, I don't really give a shit about people want from me. The only reason I haven't left yet is because I don't know where the hell I am!"

"The reason you haven't left yet is because Dumbledore set up blockades to your magic," Molly explained, never losing her temper. "Don't give me that tone, boy, you're going to attend the most prestigious wizarding school in the world because of him."

"School? Shit, no, I'm not setting foot inside of a classroom." Chris laughed out.

"I think you are, mister." Molly used a threatening voice, pointer her finger in his face with her other hand on her hip. She then turned to the rest of the teenagers and held her wand out. "_Obliviate_,"

"What are you doing?" Chris barked.

"Keeping my promise to Dumbledore. No one is to know who you are unless you tell them yourself," The light glow over the crowd went down at the time she stopped speaking. "As for you, Chris, we need to get you packed for Hogwarts,"

"But I-" He began to refuse, but stopped at the face she was making. It was too familiar to the one his mom used to make before she passed. "Alright,"

XXXX

The next morning came all too quickly for Chris. After hours of waiting and listening to the wizards talk within the Burrow, he'd finally gotten his letter from Hogwarts with the supplies list. At that time, Diagon Ally had been long closed. So late that night –or early the next morning- he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Laying on his stomach, one arm was dangling off while the other was under his face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Mum, are we traveling by Floo?" Ron asked fully dressed when he got down the stairs, in between the living room and kitchen.

"God, no, I hate the Floo." Harry groaned. "Can't we just go through London?"

"How about a Port-key?" Mr. Weasley suggested. Harry and Ron shouted together.

"No!"

"Fly car?" George joked. Molly gave him a scowling look. Fred just laughed.

"Mum, is he still _sleeping?_ It's almost noon and we have to pick up our books." Ginny gasped in disbelief.

"Ronald, I swear," Hermione began. "I told you to wake him hours ago!"

"I felt bad for the bloke, the time change and everything. It's only 'bout four in the morning for him." Ron walked over to the sleeping body and nudged him. A loud moan came from Chris.

"Go away," A muffled answer by Chris.

"Come on, you've got to get up!" Hermione tried.

"Five more minutes…" He reasoned and Fred and George walked over.

"We're going to Diagon Ally, get up." George said, excitedly, and then turned to his mum and dad. "Our shop opens in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, why don't you two go ahead, then? We'll meet you there." Directed Arthur.

"See ya!" They left with a pop. Hermione squatted down to Chris' level and shook his shoulder.

"Please wake up," She begged. "We're going to be late."

"God, what time is it?" A groggy Chris sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Do you have any coffee by chance?"

"Noon, and we can pick some up in London," Arthur responded. Chris blinked a few times moving his eyes around. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"My contacts are driving me nuts." He explained. "Do you guys have an extra toothbrush for me?"

"Your stuff arrived this morning." Mr. Weasley informed.

"Well that's a bit- weird, but whatever, it is way to early…" He ran his finger through his hair and grabbed the heavy duffle bag besides the couch. About fifteen minutes later, Chris had changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a leather jacket and beat up gym shoes. Ron hid a chuckle. "What?"

"Well, we're going to the wizard world so your dress like a muggle, and second of all I've never seen you in glasses."

"Shut up…" He dropped his back at the base of the stairs. "So how we getting to London?"

"Might as well appearate." Mr. Weasley said, holding hands with those, underage.

"Wha-" Chris started before he felt his insides flip and land in the middle of a busy city. He gasped when he hit solid ground, turning green. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," Arthur apologized as Chris supported himself over a rubbish bin. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to puke." He let go and walked into a Starbucks, not waiting for the others. "I'd like a venti coffee- black,"

"That will be-" The man behind the counter began.

"Mind if I charge it? I didn't exchange my money into pounds yet." He pulled out the plastic card and Arthur looked fascinated. The man took it, swiped it, and gave it back to him. While Chris waiting for his drink Arthur, who was the only wizard who wasn't waiting outside, took him aside.

"How does that work? The 'Charge'?"

"A credit card, you mean?" Chris waited for the nod and put it back inside his wallet. "It activates my bank account to send money to wherever I'm buying from,"

"Your drink's ready, sir." Chris grabbed the drink so fast they believed it to be unnatural. He tipped his head in a thank you manner and took a sip.

"Amazing," Mr. Weasley shook his head in awe. Chris just shrugged and they walked back out.

"Sorry, I can't function without morning coffee, where're going?" He looked around the busy street for a clue and then someone pulled him into a dingy bar with some pretty dodgy people inside. They all seemed locked on Harry. Being told the story the night before, Chris just smiled in amusement. Chris expected someone to order something, but they just went to the back room. It looked like a dead end to an ordinary person, but then again, none of them were very ordinary, were they? Arthur tapped a few bricks and a doorway began to form of the slab of bricks. Chris was taken aback at the new strip of shops that came to view. Magic, out in the open, was not something he saw all the time. He'd studied wizardry at Magic School before it closed down a few years back, but to see it as these people's lives? He suddenly understood what Ron meant when he made fun of what he was wearing.

"Have you got any money?" Harry asked Chris.

"I've got a credit card?"

"We'll see if they can convert it to galleons." Mr. Weasley said. "But first, why don't Harry and us take a withdraw?"

"Oh no! Ollivander's shut down. _Everyone _got their wands there." Hermione pointed out at the end of the ally. "Nearly half the Ally's shut down, now."

"Not that one." Chris pointed to a lively store on the corner.

"How are Fred and George doing it?" Ron laughed. "Come on, let's get to Gringotts."

"Lead the way," Chris said, following them as the entered a large white building filled with goblins. They walked up to a counter.

"We'd like to withdraw," Mr. Weasley ordered. The goblin looked down at them on a podium.

"Do you all have your keys?" He asked in a chilling voice. Mr. Weasley smiled and held out a small gold key. Harry did the same. Chris watched as the keys glistened and his eyebrows showed he was fuddled. He pulled on the collar of his shirt and with the other hand pulled out the charm on a necklace.

"Why didn't you tell us you had an account?" Ron asked Chris, who shook his head.

"My mom gave me this key on- _my eleventh birthday_. She never told me what it was for. All she said was 'just in case'. " He breathed out. He took the key off the chain and handed it to the creature. When he saw the engraving he gave a brief, horrified look to its owner, too quick for anyone to see. Gulping, he came down and led them to the cart. "Here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG THANKS TO EVERYONE! I really hope that I could give you all a present! Okay, so this chapter is very explainatory so please get through it for me! I'm sorry it's not very action packed, but the next one is at HOGWARTS! YYAAAYYY! Hopefully this chapter with clear up any confusion some of you have been having, even if it is a bit cheesey. Wow, I'm wishing all of you aren't discouraged by this note and still read it! I'm really excited for the next chapter so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Charmed

* * *

They entered the cave-like structure beneath the bank and went to the Weasley's safe first. Only Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Chris and the goblin had gone down. Everyone else had stayed with Hermione to exchange her pounds into wizard money. Not knowing much about the currency, Chris was amazed at the coins within the first vault.

"What are the coins?" Chris asked Harry, who happened to be sitting next to him.

"Knuts and sickles, there are also galleons which are the big gold ones." He explained. Arthur got back in the cart and it started moving once more. Chris held on for dear life while everyone was calm.

"Aren't you all afraid of falling off?" Chris yelled over the wind from moving fast.

"You can't fall off," Ron laughed. "It's magic."

"Oh," Chris said, letting go. They arrived at another door with a large 713 on it and Harry got out. When he opened it, Chris could see he was trying to hide the amount inside. Chris was staring at the mounds of gold. "Woah,"

"Those are galleons," Ron explained. Chris ignored him. Harry shut the door and Chris was snapped back to reality. He felt a sick churning in his stomach, worried on what lay in _his_ vault, considering he'd never seen it before. He was king, but in a whole other world. After going deep within the grounds, they came to door much different than the others. There was a symbol engraved on the extra large door, one Chris knew; the one of his heritage. "Go on,"

"Right," Chris stammered, walking past Harry onto solid ground. The goblin stuck the key inside the hole and the engraving lit up to a light blue. Chris jumped back. "What just happened?"

"I dunno, I've never seen a door like that before!" Harry was captivated as was everyone else.

Chris hesitantly touched the glowing triquetra and it spun, unlocking the rest of it. The door opened by sliding upwards, revealing its interior. In the center was a familiar book on its podium: The Book of Shadows. Surrounding it were ancient magical amulets, athames, jewels, the sword in the stone, potions, summoning candles, the crystals, and a monstrous amount of galleons. Chris stood stunned, not sure what to grab first. The room was about twice the size of everyone else's and packed to the brim. He was captivated by the book of his past. Once his mom died, so did the power of three, and the book of shadows along with it. Floating on top of the book was a scroll with his mom's handwriting. He snatched it.

"Do you mind if I read this now, in case it's important?" Asked Chris. They nodded.

"I'll close the door for privacy. Just knock when you're ready." The goblin instructed. When the door closed, instead of blackness, Chris noticed blue orbs floating near the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. He unrolled the letter and sat down against the stone, cold wall.

_My dearest baby Chris,_

_ If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. I need to tell you that I love you, and always had and always will. Don't forget that. I'm sure you grew up into a wonderful person just as I expected you to. You must feel so lost, but I have faith that you'll get back on your feet. We will always be with you. I'd hoped I would be around to tell you this in person, but I guess not. You're a wizard, Chris. You're the only one in our family now a days and I think that makes you very special. You may be thinking, oh god, not another freaky abnormality, but it's not. It's a gift, one you've been blessed with. There aren't many like you, but there are many that want to be like you. You're talented. You're part Whitelighter, witch and wizard. Don't fight it, embrace it._

_ Over at Magic School, your father had the wizardry exchange program set up just for you. He wanted you to learn the basics just as he had. You see, Leo was a wizard before he died and became a whitelighter. Muggle born, true, but he was a fantastic wizard at that. He went to the school I sincerely hope you are now attending before being sent off to war. Hogwarts is an incredible opportunity, Chris, so take it. You'll find the most amazing things while there. Leo had the chance to teach there even after he became a Whitelighter, a dear friend of a noble Professor Dumbledore. It was his dying wish for you to go and mine as well. You're a special person._

_ When you were a young boy, your father fought so hard to let you be a part of the wizard world and it often became the meaning of our arguments. Oh Chris, we never meant to hurt you in the process. I only came to the conclusion he was right months after he'd died, on your eleventh birthday. He didn't abandon you, Chris. He was fighting for you from the moment we found out. Your aunts and I thought it would be best for you to grow up in our world, but we were so wrong. You deserve to be where you truly belong, and I apologize for not showing you sooner. I've given you the key to this vault and I hope you use it wisely. Your destiny is great. I've asked a dear friend of mine, Molly Weasley, to be your godmother and to take care of you after I die where you will find your home, Hogwarts. Please don't give her a hard time. I know you've always felt out of place in our own home, but I pray that on your journey you won't forget our ways, too._

_ Don't become overwhelmed with the power you hold. Never lose sight of humanity as one wizard did. He went bad as you can, and I'm afraid you're in grave danger because of it. As a child, you may remember the attacks. Lord Voldemort wanted you dead. He didn't want you to compete with your power, as it is just as great as his. I told you about Tom Riddle as horror stories when you were younger and even warned you when I gave you this key. Be safe, Chris, be safe. We were going to send you to Hogwarts before Leo died, but we kept you for your safety. A man named Peter Pettigrew killed him. When we found out the Minister had gotten in wrong, and England was frightened about what had happened, we decided to keep you back for protection. Now, if I'm dead, it means we made the wrong choice. You need to learn the ways of your people, and I believe you will have the power to fight back if he ever comes back to power. Good luck and blessed be. We all love you very much. __XOXO Mom_

There were tears in Chris' eyes by the time he finished. He reread it twice, before putting it in his pocket. All the years of feeling betrayal from his father and he was really trying to give him the best. Chris grabbed a trunk, LW (Leo Wyatt) painted on it, and opened it. He found old school robes, books, a wand, cauldron and much more. He kept all of it inside and placed the Book of Shadows inside of it. He grabbed some of the more valuable magical items as well. Finding his father's book bag, he filled it with galleons and knocked on the door with the trunk in his right hand.

"Oy, you alright?" Ron asked as Chris loaded the trunk in the cart. "You've been in there for an hour!"

"Yeah, let's just say things are a lot less confusing now." He smiled, now that he understood why he'd been 'kidnapped'. "Can I call my brother when we go back to the surface?"

"No, but you can send him a letter." Harry answered. "Phones don't work once you leave the muggle world."

"Great." Chris remarked sarcastically. When they got up to the ground level, Chris dragged his trunk to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you,"

"Your mum was a special person," Molly whispered. "I must admit, I was a bit afraid of having you stay here at first, but I've found you're much different than the rumors in the prophet."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chris said slowly.

"Of the highest regard." Molly reassured. They spent the rest of the day gathering as much of the supplies list they could in what remained of Diagon Ally before going back to the Burrow.

"Go on, try it!" Ron encouraged Chris, nearly opening it up himself. Ron had convinced Chris to buy a broomstick earlier that day in heartbeat.

"But I don't know how to fly it," Chris reminded.

"Don't worry, Harry's a great teacher." Ron assured. "Right Harry?"

"What? Oh, I guess, I mean it's not like I have a degree in teaching or flying or anything," Harry blushed.

"Rubbish, you're the youngest seeker of the century!" Ginny howled, running down the stairs.

"I dunno, maybe I should just wait and figure it out at Hogwarts. I still have to write Wy-Warren, my brother, to- to let him know I'm okay." Chris lied and got out of the room and entered the bedroom he was currently staying in. Fred and George had moved out, and Molly had given their room to Chris to stay in. All of his stuff was unpacked already, thanks to magic. He found a pen, not wanting to use a quill, and began writing.

_Wyatt,_

_ You're a real prick, you know. Telling me lie after lie about dad and mom. I will not be coming back and do not come looking after me. I was with you because I had nowhere else to go and I couldn't lose my life completely after the attack from Ester. I've recently discovered where I'm supposed to be. You've gone bad, Wyatt, and I can't follow you anymore. I can't deal with the constant killings and torture. You're sick. Until now, I thought there was still some of the old you left, but there isn't. Hopefully you can be saved, but until then, goodbye. I need to get on with my life. -Chris_

He attached it to his owl's leg and sent it out the window, finally feeling free. With his wand in his back pocket, he began to leave, when he was stopped, by a friendly face.

"Hermione," He greeted. "Everything alright?"

"I just can't put my finger on it," She replied, not making sense to Chris. "How come all of a sudden you are treating us like family? I mean technically we kidnapped you without explanation. Even before, you could left at anytime but instead you simply argued, it just doesn't make sense…"

"Look, I'm sorry, I can't give you a straight answer, but…" He closed the door behind her and took her to the center of the room, sitting down. "I had this feeling that I was supposed to be here and I couldn't leave."

"That explains why you didn't leave, but why the attitude change?" Her curiosity sparked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" He stared into her eyes before she nodded. "In the gringotts vault was a letter from my mom, written five and half years ago explaining everything that's been happening to me these last couple of days. She planned all of it. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley is my godmother."

"What!" She shouted before Chris hushed her up. "Why didn't your parents just tell you everything?"

"My parents are dead, Hermione, and from what I've heard about your past you know the man that killed my father. Peter Pettigrew. My mom was drained by Ester Death-hart two years ago, that vampire we ran into yesterday." He told. "Do you remember?"

"I don't really remember yesterday very well, it's all fuzzy. Certain parts are blocked out for some reason… must be because they happened so fast…"

"Must be," He lied, feeling guilty. "Hey, it's getting late and I don't want to miss the train tomorrow, do you mind-"

"I've got to get to bed as well, good night, Chris." She stood up and Chris watched her go. He slept soundly that night, the first time in many years.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: AHHHH I am super duper beyond sorry for not updating faster! Time just got away from me, I don't know how it happened!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Charmed

* * *

"Wake up! We've got to get to Kings Cross before 11!" A loud, booming voice radiated throughout the Weasley household. Chris turned over in his bed groaning. He was _not_ used to the time change just yet. He glared at the only clock in his room, his cell. Although it was extremely blurry, he could make out the time to be seven o'clock because of how close and bright it was. Suddenly cursing himself about going to bed at the early hours of the morning, he got up and began to get ready for the day. He searched blindly through his duffle bag of clothes and put on a pair of jeans, when he heard a knocking on the door. The person let themselves in the room.

"You know it's not very nice to barge in on someone at this hour." Chris snapped, buttoning up the jeans before turning around.

"I, uh," They began quietly, staring at the elaborate display of scars on Chris' torso.

"Same with staring," Chris grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and squinted, trying to make sense of who the person was. "Want to tell me what you came for? Or who you are?"

"You can't tell?" The familiar, caring voice strained his mind until he found an answer.

"Hermione, sorry, I couldn't hear your voice before."

"Is your vision really that bad that you can't _see_ me, Chris?" She walked over and almost placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched before she got the chance.

"Don't touch me." He said coldly, swallowing hard.

"Please, what happened?" She begged. "Why are you so guarded?"

"If you'd lived my past, you would to." His line of vision shifted from his feet to out the window. "Have you ever been crossed by someone you love?"

"Wh- I mean, I," She started.

"It's the worst feeling in the world to trust someone with your life and have them break it. It's one I don't want to experience again, ever." Chris explained. He gripped his hand tightly. "You don't understand, and I don't expect you to, I wouldn't want you to, betrayal isn't something that I would give to anyone, even if they were moments away from killing me. I've been burned, Hermione."

"This person, did they do this to you?" She asked, hesitantly, noting at the scars. He shook his head 'no'.

"Scars are a part of a person, they tell their story without the sugarcoating as if one were telling it as a tale to another. They don't lie and they definitely don't hide. They _can't_." He looked where he figured her head was and breathed heavily. "She didn't give me anything, Hermione. She _took_ something from me."

"Your sight," She whispered.

"The last thing I remember seeing clearly was the fire that nearly killed me." He said. "I was _lucky_. They healed me an inch away from death. They fixed everything except the damage in my eyes."

"I'm sorry," She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. And like I said, I was lucky. My aunt,"-He let out a stiff laugh- "The most creative person… anyways, she used magic in a way you weren't supposed to back then; for personal gain. She did it for _my_ personal gain. She charmed the lenses on the glasses and contacts so that I could see." A single tear fell down his cheek. "I'll never forgive myself for that. For being so selfish and letting her do it. If I'd just known… I wake up every morning cursed to remember the betrayal and sacrifice. I won't allow myself to make that mistake again."

"Do you trust _me_?" Hermione looked deep into his emerald eyes and found more than what she was looking for. She saw the pain bounding inside engraved as what looked like a crescent in his iris and pupils.

"I hardly even know you." He replied, biting his lower lip. "But yes, for some odd reason, I do."

A half hour later, everyone was seated comfortably around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Chris couldn't help but be bothered by the questionable stare from Harry, who sat across the table with Hermione –Ron next to Chris and Ginny- as he picked at the eggs Mrs. Weasley piled on his plate.

"Are you going to say something?" Chris asked, a little forcefully, but not impolitely.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that you-" He paused for a moment, wanting to say something and then deciding not to. "…you haven't eaten breakfast."

"I'm a vegetarian." As the sarcasm left Chris' mouth, the food being stuffed into Ron's left his and Chris immediately regretted it. Apparently they didn't use sarcasm in this house.

"Dear, why didn't you tell us? You must have been starving at dinner last night- oh no, wait, we had pasta… did you want something more for breakfast?" Molly's motherly instincts said from down the table. How she heard him was beyond Chris.

"Huh? I'm fine…" He answered. She gave him a suspicious look and he looked right and left. "Really, I think the pancakes, waffles, toast, bagels, and cereal offer more choices than the last three years of my life."

"Alright," Molly backed off, but Chris got a smile from Ginny and he made eye contact.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday," She began. He took a bite out of the cereal in front of him. "What's it like in America? Is it beautiful?"

"It was, very." He responded and Ginny seemed content with the answer.

"What do you mean by 'it _was_'? Is it no longer?" Harry sparked.

"The city I grew up in, it was destroyed by the war." Chris said, saddened by remembrance of the day.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry gave Chris a sincere smile.

"Hey, didn't we have a train to catch?" Chris reminded, changing the subject.

"It leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." Arthur commented. "If you're done with breakfast, why don't you go get your things down?"

"Sure, thanks for the food by the way." Chris pulled the chair out and hurried upstairs –bringing his coffee with him. By the time he got to his room, he was done with the drink and orbed it into the dishwasher, hoping no one saw the shining blue light. He locked the door behind him and using two fingers extended to channel the magic, he put everything into his trunk with telekinesis. He turned towards the sound, trunk at hand, as he heard a knocking at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Hermione.

"I was, uh, just wondering if you needed any help packing." She offered shyly, playing with her hands.

"I actually just finished," Chris told her. He could see the disappointment on her face. "-But thanks."

"Any time." She went next door and got her trunk. At the door, Chris stopped her.

"Let me get that," He extended his hand for hers and orbed downstairs with her, her stuff, and his. When they landed next to Ron, who was struggling with his stuff, he jumped back.

"What the bloody-"

"Sorry." Chris apologized and then looked at Hermione, who was still shocked from the orb.

"We just orbed, didn't we?" She swallowed hard.

"You get used to it after a while." He assured. Ron still had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights sort of look on his face.

"H-how did you do that?" He stammered.

"I'm part Whitelighter." Chris explained.

"Doesn't that mean that you're 'part' dead?" Hermione said.

"Not exactly, it's… complicated." He stopped talking when Harry came in the room with Ginny.

"Everyone ready?" Molly asked. "You are going to have to go to the platform by yourselves, I'm afraid."

XXXX

By the time they got to Kings Cross, it was 10:45, and they were racing down to platform 9 and 10. Surly ticking people off as they ran, they finally made it.

"So where exactly is this 9 ¾ shit? I only see 9 and 10." Chris complained.

"That's because you were brought up in the muggle world," Ron informed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Just that he doesn't look for _this._" Ron ran towards the brick.

"No!" Chris called out, thinking he was going to smash into the wall. When he didn't, Chris relaxed for a moment and then freaked out. "Where did he go?"

"On the platform." Said Harry. "You need to run onto it."

"Great, I'll just do that." Chris replied sarcastically, walking near the wall Ron just went through.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't give you another option." Harry stood a foot away from Chris. He grabbed Chris' shirt and threw him through the portal, moving his cart afterwards. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they and Harry followed.

"You son of a bitch," Chris laughed, playfully shoving Harry the moment he saw him. The train conductor took their trunks and led them on the Hogwarts Express into a compartment. Ginny went to go sit with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, while the rest of them shared a six person compatible one. Chris kicked his feet up onto the bench across from him, taking both window seats.

"Way to be a window hog." Hermione teased. He shrugged, putting his headphone in just one ear, so he could both listen to music and the conversation going on around him. It was placed in the ear facing the trio so they wouldn't know the difference, semi covered by his black sweatshirt. He assumed a perfect fake sleep position. Harry, Hermione, and Ron thought he was zoned out from the world as they began giving him vital information about a boy named Draco and how he could be a death eater. His attention sparked especially when they began talking about him, whispering.

"It's kind of rude, don't you think, to just go to sleep with other people here?" Ron commented.

"You're just mad because you normally get the window spot." Hermione said, defending Chris, who almost smiled.

"Am not." Ron snapped back. "Tell her, Harry!"

"I actually agree with Hermione on this one, Ron." Harry admitted. Chris figured this time would be good as any to fake wake, he'd been 'asleep' for almost an hour, now. He stirred a bit.

"Shh, I think you woke him up, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did I miss anything?" Chris was looking at Ron when he said it. When no one answered him, he spoke again. "So how long is this train ride, anyways?"

"Long." Harry told him. "But the candy trolley is coming,"

"Candy troll-? Oh," Chris was facing the biggest mobile display of sweets he'd ever seen. The trio jumped and bought their favorites as the old witch then smiled at Chris, waiting for his order. "Uh, do you have dark chocolate by chance?"

"Is that all, dear?" At his nod, she took the money and handed him the chocolate bar. She was gone as soon as she came. Harry stood up after she left.

"I'll be back soon," He walked out and headed down the aisle.

"Do you miss your family at home?" Ron asked out of the blue. "You know, since you didn't get to say goodbye?"

"Everyday," Chris answered, thinking of his parents, aunts, grandpa and cousins. Unbeknownst to Ron that he'd just asked a very personal and needed question. "I miss them more than you know."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked at a strange sight for him, a tear from Chris. Chris seemed unaware of this and gave Ron a confused look until he tasted the salty liquid in his mouth and understood, quickly embarrassed.

"Yeah," He responded stone cold and hard, gritting through his clenched jaw. Trying to bring it together and not give them a display of pain he's had hidden for a few years, he tightened his hand into a fist, hidden inside the pocket of his sweatshirt. He glared out the window. Hermione and Ron carried on a normal conversation without his input as he thought about how he was alone in the other world. Bottling up his anger and sorrows from Wyatt all those years, he compacted it deeply. So deep in fact it was almost painful to do again. It was like he'd swallowed without chewing first, but on such a bigger scale.

XXXX

"We should probably change soon." Hermione informed, looking at her watch.

"Is there like a bathroom or something?" Chris reached under his bench to his trunk when he stopped at Ron's laugh.

"Well, there's a curtain for the window and these things called eye lids for everyone else." Hermione explained. She traced a circle signaling them to turn around as she changed. Being the sixteen-year old kid Chris was, he slid his iPod out of his sleeve and angled the screen just as Hermione flicked him on the head. "Keep your eyes _closed_."

"Owned." Said Ron. "Hey, are you done, yet?"

"Yeah, who's next?" The boys turned to face Hermione in her school uniform. Chris shrugged and started with his pants.

"Woah- let us turn around first." Ron dramatically covered his eyes before turning. Hermione just shook her head as she faced the wall. When he finished, he felt ridiculous.

"I'm wearing a dress." Chris moaned. "Wizard clothes suck."

"Stop complaining." Ron joked. "I've been in my robe the entire train ride."

"I know and you look like you're wearing girl clothes." He teased. He soon was slammed into a wall by the halt of the train.

"We're here," Hermione squealed gladly.

"Let's got on the platform." Ron headed out, followed by Chris and Hermione. When Chris walked outside, he was engulfed in a mob of people. "Chris! Hold on."

"Kay," He let the rush pass him until he was just with them.

"Harry's not back yet." Hermione said.

"I'm sure he's already in the castle, Hermione." Ron convinced. "We should get in the carriage."

"What is that?" Chris started walking towards the carriage. "Pulling the carriage?"

"You- You can see them?" Ron looked at Chris sympathetically.

"Yeah, why?" Chris' eyes darted between the two of them.

"Threshals are only seen by those who've witnessed death." Hermione further explained.

"And you guys, can you see them?" He desperately looked at them, not sure what to hope. Seeing death was horrible, but he didn't want to be alone here as well. They nodded.

"We saw Harry's godfather was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange last term." Ron's head went down to look at his shoes. Chris took _that_ as, he didn't want to talk about it. They got in the cart and when the trees stopped the castle from being blocked, Chris suddenly felt strange. It was something he hadn't felt in a while, the warm fuzzy feeling of being home. He was safe.

XXXX

Walking into the Great Hall, Chris craned his neck to stare at the elaborate display of stars. The ceiling of the Great Hall took up his attention until he noticed everyone sitting down at certain tables. He began to sit near Hermione when an adult stopped him.

_"Severus."_ He whispered under his breath. Chris looked at the pale man in curiosity. He was dressed head to toe in dark robes. With his hooked nose and greased back hair, Chris was certain it was him. Severus had been a co-worker of his father's at _the bank_. At least now, he knew it wasn't a bank his father used to work at besides Magic School. It was Hogwarts. His little bit of doubt was erased when the man started talking. He never forgot a voice.

"I don't believe you've been sorted yet, _Mr. Wyatt_." The chilling sound of Snape almost brought comfort to Chris. He used the name Wyatt, his father's surname. In the Wicca world, it was custom for him to be address with his mother's as it was more powerful. Here, he was just an ordinary boy. Although it was also his brother's first name, he felt completely free of his old life. In America, people feared him, but not here, _yet_. **If they ever found out, **he thought, gulping.

"Sorted?" Chris asked for clarification, but never got it. Snape brought him to what looked like the head table at a wedding and a tall, old man smiled at him. The elderly person then stood up, hushing up the entire student body.

"May I have your attention? First off, I'd like to say, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." A loud roar of cheers occurred before Dumbledore continued. "We have a new student with us this year. Now, it is customary to be start as a first year here at Hogwarts, but we are making an exception due to the fact that he transferred from another school focusing on the magical arts. Let the sorting begin."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by sort-" A middle-aged woman moved him to a stool before he could finish the question. She had an old hat that began to sing a song, explaining all the houses. To Chris, who was sitting on the spot in front of the entire body, it was excruciatingly long. By the time it finally finished, it was placed on top his dark brown hair and everyone was silent. The sorting had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: yay, another chapter up! Okay I really hope you like this chapter! Again, please review like always (you guys do so well and I appreciate it soooo much!) -oh and as a side note to anyone reading my other story; Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I have the worlds worst writers block as of the moment. I'm straining my head every second of everyday and I haven't forgotten about it!-

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or Charmed  
ENJOY!

* * *

_"What is _this_?" The Sorting Hat whispered in Chris' head. "A Halliwell in my presence?"_

_ "Shit, if an old hat can tell who I am my cover's doomed…" Chris thought._

_ "An old hat? Did you not listen to my song?" The hat boomed inside his head. "Even so, putting aside your horrendous attitude problem… you're destined for greatness… So much _power_… best it not go to your head… but you are intelligent as well… could do well in Ravenclaw… Courage lies through your veins boy… a true Gryffindor… but this- darker- side to you… Slytherin may help you achieve your full potential… A Halliwell and a Wyatt… boy that is difficult…"_

"Hurry up and make your mind already," Chris hissed.

_"Again with the attitude! The nerve… Your past is filled with horrors… You faced so many difficulties… deaths… the pain that lies within you…"_

_ "I don't need to be reminded." Chris' anger bubbled to near surface._

_ "Ah, did I hit a nerve? You fought so hard to save her… but you just weren't good enough…"_

_ "I swear to god I'm going t-" A tear almost formed in his eye._

_ "Do what? I'm just an old hat!" It snipped, all staying within Chris. "Never gave up on her… but you've just got so much power… though, you never asked for it… not Slytherin then… I'll have to go…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

"If you weren't a hat you'd be dead right now." Chris whispered to the sorting hat before jogging down and sitting next to Hermione.

"Congrats, man, you are officially in the coolest house in Hogwarts." Ron greeted.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, wiping Chris' cheek. She showed him her fingertip, which had caught the one tear that slipped past him.

"Yeah," He said coldly. "Harry, why is it that you're covered in blood?"

"None of your business." Harry remarked feeling embarrassed.

"Okaaayyy, so why are we sitting in front of empty dishes? Don't tell me you guys ate all the food." Chris said simultaneously to his stomach growling.

"You have to wait until the rest of the first years have been sorted." Ginny explained quietly.

"That could take all night." Chris complained, he wiped his hands on his pant leg.

"What are you talking about? There are only like five left." Harry pointed out. Chris smiled and waited endlessly until the last eleven year old had been sorted and the bowls filled to the brim with delicious food. He dug in immediately, taking more servings than he'd ever taken before. By the time he finished it, he felt a bit bloated, but the feeling of being stuffed was quickly dismissed when the dessert came out.

"God, I think I'm going to puke. I have never eaten so much in one sitting." Ron complained on the way up to the dorms. He was a tad hunched over, holding his stomach. "How the hell are you so chipper? You must have eaten nearly three times as much as I did…"

"Fast metabolism and years of experience, man." Chris answered, going up the moving staircase. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hurry up."

"I hate you." He joked, following with Hermione and Harry. Chris waited at the top, since he didn't know which way to go. Hermione steered him forwards and they stopped at the portrait of a fat lady.

"So which way is the common room?" Chris asked, wiping his hands on his pant leg.

"It's right here!" The lady boomed, frightening Chris, who was still working on his neck cramp.

"You, you're talking. You're a painting- last time I checked artwork doesn't talk." He gulped, stepping back.

"You're in the wizarding world now, boy. You must be the new student. Welcome along." She greeted. Chris tried his best to smile, but was honestly still creeped out by the talking picture. "Password?"

"Cornish Pixies." Hermione commanded as the frame opened up like a doorway. Chris walked into another world as he entered the common room. The design of the entire place made him feel like he was from another century. "So, um, the girls' dorms are that way and the boys' are up those stairs."

"Cool, so uh, is my stuff up there?" He cleared his throat, wiping his forehead, and pointed towards the stairs as she shyly nodded. He spun around and sprinted up the staircase. Reading the names on each door, he looked for his frantically. At the end of the hall, he found his name in gold in between Harry and Ron's. He barged in the room and doubled over landing on the carpet onto his side due to abdominal pain. He pushed off the doorframe, sweating, and dragged himself to the wall. Sitting upright, he tugged on his knees in stomach pain, trembling.

"Chris? You over here?" A voice called from down the hall and Chris cursed to himself. He weakly, and telekinetically, slammed the door in the guys face, not caring who it had happened to. Chris pressed against the wall and slowly stood up, gripping his abdominal. He staggered to the closet bed, not able to orb, using it as support to weave to the next, which had his stuff on it. He started to undo the buckles on his trunk when the door burst open and he reached for the trashcan, vomiting.

"Oh my god! Chris, are you okay?" Hermione put her wand away and rushed over, leaving a disgusted Ron at the door. Chris was quivering.

"Abrupt discontinuation symptoms, gotta love them." He said bitterly. He spit into the can and then set it down besides him. He was sitting up against his dresser, heavily panting. "Starts with sweating, cramping, tremors, puking, the works. At least I'm not seizing!"

"So what shit did you get caught up in?" Ron moved towards Chris' trunk. Hermione conjured some water and mouth wash for Chris and he nodded thanks. On top was the answer he was looking for. "Valium?"

"It's _prescribed to_ _me _if that's what you're getting at." He said, defensive, draining the water. "You can check the bottle if you don't believe me."

"Yeah, I think I will." Ron spun the canister to the label and, satisfied, threw it to Chris. Chris swished the mouthwash around and spit it into the trashcan. "Hey, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go back down stairs. I didn't get a chance to talk with some of my friends. Feel better."

"Knock yourself out." Chris said, letting Ron leave as Hermione uttered some spell that cleaned the bin out. He tensed for a moment and shut his eyes before speaking. "You don't have to stay, you know? I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on." She got up and locked the door, looking concerned. "You know you can tell me, Chris."

"No, I really can't." He looked off to the side, gripping on the canister so hard it threatened to crack. _If I did, _he thought,_ you'd think I was a monster. You'd know I was a Halliwell. I was lucky that the prescription was under Christopher Wyatt for security reasons._

"What are you so afraid of?" She searched his face for answers, kneeling besides him, he lifted his knee up and rested his arm on his knee. "I won't try to hurt you."

"You don't need to, it just happens. A car crash, a blown up potion, a demon attacks, a fire, power mishaps, vampires, disease, standing in crossfire, a dark lighter, all of a sudden," He stared deep into her eyes, still shaking. "I'm alone with no one but my brother."

"I'm so-" Her eyes watered.

"You don't need say it. I don't need your pity." He cut her off and she stayed quiet. He dropped his head as the quivering stopped, looking at the bottle, and let out a humorless laugh. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just- I'm screwed up, Hermione. I snapped, and I apologize. I thought I was finally over the event, so I didn't take the medicine. At first, you know, the symptoms weren't so bad. They were stuff I could deal with, minor ache and pains, but just now… I don't know anymore, I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're not mad, just scared. From what I've observed, you been through a lot. You are a strong person, Chris. Why take something you don't want to take? It's your body. It should be your choice. Don't feel bad."

"Do you know what it's like to have a constant paranoia that everyone you meet is going to die around you? Or how about reliving the deaths of family members every time you see something related to it or them? The concern of dependency to the medication, I know, is a hell of a lot better than suffering the trauma of having my family die over and over and over again on top of having a severe phobia of losing the people I've become attached to and love, even if there aren't many _left_." He said in heartbroken voice as he poured out the dosage and took it dry.

"No, I don't know, but I'm see someone I really care about live through it, and I can tell it takes its toll. You need to fight it, Chris. You can't have it take over your life, it wouldn't be fair to you." He stood up and offered a hand to help her up, one she took generously. He smiled. When she stood, she was inches from him, minus the height difference. She could smell the mouthwash from his breath. It was mint.

"After that slightly sickening confession in the quality time spent with you now, if we were in a movie, I guess would be my cue to kiss you, where we would then date and live happily ever after." He decided. "But, considering I just puked and am still the messed up kid addicted to the meds I take, I think a thank you would be more appropriate."

"Anytime." Hermione brought him into a hug.

XXXX

Chris woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It was wiped off as soon as he realized the cause of his awakening; someone drawing the curtains around his four-posted bed releasing the sun of 6:30 in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing? Why the hell are you doing it? And can someone_ please_ pass me my glasses?" Chris groaned as he brought up his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"You ask too many questions… I'm waking you up since you haven't been woken by the alarm because today's the first day of classes." They answered. Due to his voice, Chris ruled it was Harry. Chris held out his hand, waiting for his glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Look, I can't see without my glasses, so for the love of god…" Chris waited until they were placed in his palm. After putting them on, he ran his fingers through his mess of bed head. He got up and grabbed dark wash jeans and a black t shirt. Chris waited for Ron and Harry to turn around.

"It's the first day of classes, Chris. You have to wear your uniform?" Harry reminded.

"I'll wear the stupid robe thing over it, but there is no way I'm wearing slacks and a _sweater_ all day long." Not even caring anymore, he glamour-ed over the scars on his upper body and began to get ready. Ten minutes passed by and Harry walked out.

"I'm going to down and get us a seat at breakfast." He explained, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Ron faced Chris, who was searching through his things.

"So, uh, what do you take it for?" Ron asked, not impolitely, but out of curiosity. In hand was the thing Christopher was looking for. "All I know, is that according to the label it's-"

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder," _And a hell of a lot of other problems…_ He responded quietly. Ron looked at him in shock for some odd reason.

"Oh, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. After yesterday, you have the right to ask." Chris walked over and took it from him, unscrewing the cap and pouring out the medicine. He swallowed it and threw the bottle into his bag. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I don't want miss breakfast."

XXXX

"Ugh, schedules are here." Ron complained as he and Chris walked into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. "So, Hermione, how many advanced classes are you taking this year?"

"Oh, don't mock me, you're just jealous that you didn't have the marks to take them." Hermione snapped. "And besides, I'm not the only one who's signed up for them."

"Who the bloody hell would be as crazy as taking the kinds of classes you are?" Ron asked.

"Chris." Hermione's one word answer caused Ron and Harry to both whip their heads around to stare at him.

"You never told me you were a genius," Ron laughed causing Chris to snatch the schedule from Hermione.

"I'm not." He retorted. "I was failing most of my classes by the time I pulled out. I haven't been to school since the end of freshman year, after… a few months after my mom… right after the war started."

"What's 'freshman year'?" Ron blurted.

"First year of high school? Most people are like fourteen and fifteen? My math is probably still at a geometry level, if I recall, uh, I took Physics for science, but I don't remember any of it, I can speak pretty much any language on the planet, though, that's because of my dad…"

"Did you even look at your schedule? Science, Math, English, Foreign Language, yeah those aren't the classes we take here." Harry pointed out. "We take classes like potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, etc."

"No way." Chris smiled. "I don't have to take social studies? So you're saying you guys do magic, all day long?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Ron greeted, sarcastically. "Where you get to listen to Professor Binns discuss the time period when he was alive!"

"Wha-" Chris started.

"Just ignore him." Hermione tipped, grabbing a spoonful of her cereal. Chris nodded and poured coffee. "Our first class is potions, then we meet up with the boys for Defense Against the Dark Arts-"

"Woah, Christopher, I think someone is stalking you." The voice came from someone standing behind a speechless Chris.

"You two know each other?" Harry looked back and forth between them. Chris whipped around and faced her, inspecting every part. His hands wrapped around her fast and he brought her into a very passionate kiss. The trio stood shocked to their chairs as, after a few minutes, he stepped back. Drying tears were plastered his cheeks as well as hers.

"I missed you." She confessed.

"I was told you were dead." Chris breathed out, brushing a hand through his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chapter is here and ready to be read and reviewed~ (wahoooo!) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Do you guys need a moment? Because we'll just go…" Harry said awkwardly as Chris and the mystery girl simply stared at each other. He decided he'd agreed for all three of the Gryffindors and stood up to go join Ginny. Hermione, though, walked straight passed her and continued out the Hall. Ron sat there, still in shock, when someone pulled him away.

"I called you, everyday, for three months." Chris' joy started to turn to confusion, anger, and eventually emotional pain. "You were still alive? You ignored everything? I thought you were dead. I didn't leave my room for eight days. I called just to hear the sound of your voice in the middle of the night on your voicemail. Did you even listen to the messages I left you? How could you not have picked up, once? I called until someone disconnected the phone! You just said you 'missed me'? You knew I was still out there, didn't you? You didn't think to answer and be like 'hey, you know I haven't been killed?' How? What? I- I though-"

"I'm _so _sorry, baby." She stroked his face before he knocked it away.

"Don't call me that." He gritted through his teeth. "I thought you were gone, _Bianca_. The last six months, I thought you were gone."

"Can we please take this conversation elsewhere?" Bianca asked a very confused Chris. He bit his lip and grabbed her hand, storming out of there. When he passed Harry, he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. They went out of the Great Hall and Chris wrapped around the staircase to the side.

"Why did you lie to me? I feel like a fucking idiot for just kissing you now that I know." He ran his hands through his hair. "What did I do wrong that you had to fake your death just to get away from me?"

"Nothing, you were- you were perfect." A tear slid down Bianca's cheek. "You loved me and made me feel incredible. I loved you, but Wyatt didn't like that."

"What does Wyatt have to do with any of this?" Chris sparked.

"He said that love was clouding your judgment, that the attachment would create fear and conflict and emotionally compromise you during lethal times." Bianca informed, tearing up. Chris was becoming overheated in anger. He clenched his left fist. "He asked me to forget about you and just leave, but I couldn't. I love you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did, so he threatened to kill my sister if I didn't fake my death. He knew by then that you would just follow me if I ran, that you would come looking for me, so he made it look like an accident. I wanted to be with you every moment of everyday. It took so much strength not to answer, not to just shimmer over and hold you, but I couldn't ask her to sacrifice her life. It was the hardest decision I've ever made. Hearing your broken messages hurt _so_ much. I knew Wyatt would just continue to kill everyone until I left again. I never wanted you to be in pain. I-I-"

"Shh, it's okay." Chris soothed. He embraced the crying girl and let her shake in his arms. He squeezed harder back subconsciously than she did intentionally. "It's okay."

"I didn't know what else to do, I'm so so so so so _so_ sorry, Chris." She lifted her head to look up at him. He stroked her hair. He heard the bell ring and the shuffling feet of the students leaving the Hall.

"Everything's okay. I've got you, now." He kissed the top of her head. "You're alive, that's all that matters. We're together, now."

"I was going to try to explain it to you yesterday, but I couldn't get to you in time. I didn't know you were here until you were sorted. I was in shock, joy, and fear. I didn't know if my sister would… because if I saw you and Wyatt find out and… Anyways, by the time I decided that I need to see you, you left. I tried again in the common room, but you stormed out of there so fast I-" Her voice got quieter as the students stampeded down the stairs next to them. "Class is about to start,"

"I thought you were dead, Bianca. Class can wait. Don't you dare leave before I get to kiss you again." His voice cracked and he bit his lip before she smiled and slid her fingers through his over grown hair and went to her tiptoes to be at his height. He turned his head into hers and connected mouth to mouth. Shivers went down her spine in happiness when she felt Chris' hands trace around her hips and up the back of her shirt just a little. Her fingers twisted through his hair as she sucked on his lower lip. As one, they moved to the wall of the stairs, Chris' back plastered to the stone, each breathing heavily in between. His kisses made their way under her jawbone and at the base of her neck. Her hands rubbed his shoulders while his came around by her stomach.

"_Chris_," She breathed out. "We're going to be late, we shouldn't-"

"Nunnununo, just a little longer…" He moaned at her collarbone.

"But we have to…" Her voice trailed off and she forgot in what she was saying for a moment. They kissed on the lips and his arms went around her hips. "School… we need to…"

"I love you, Bianca." He said before he kissed one last time before her hand grabbed his and they went to catch up with the rest of the crowd a little down the hall. Bianca turned into a classroom, while Chris watched her, two fingers on his lips not believing what just happened, until someone snapped their hand in front of his line of vision and he spun around in the congested hall.

"Hey, you forgot-" Hermione began to say, _your books_, before she looked at a hazy Chris. "You alright?"

"Huh? Sorry," He blinked and looked at her. "What were you saying?"

"You, you left your books, so I brought- seriously, focus- brought them." Hermione got out. Chris was drifting from reality each word she said. She rolled her eyes in irritation and hit him jokingly. He caught her hand mid strike and twisted her wrist back.

"Don't try that again." His eye bored into hers in fury. He let go of her, grabbed the book and started down the hall.

"Wait, Chris! I didn't mean-" She called after when Harry tapped her shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked a tearing Hermione.

"No, Harry, I'm not." She hugged him.

"Well, we can talk about it on the way to Potions, then." He smiled at her. "I got in trouble for having this lesson time free."

"It's stupid," Hermione warned. "I just, I know I was being ridiculous, but I really thought Chris and I were… I really liked him and I thought he might have liked me, too, but then-"

"Bianca." He finished and she nodded.

XXXX

"Mr. Wyatt?" Professor Slughorn searched the clump of teenagers in his morning potions class until he saw a brunette raise two fingers, showing presence. "Well, that's everyone… Welcome to advanced potions. If you'd all just gather around, near the table."

"How long is this class?" Ron whispered to Harry, who shrugged.

"I'm just waiting to actually do something. Seems like we took attendance for ten minutes at least." Harry responded. They walked over with the rest of the small group, ignoring the awkward tension between Chris, on Ron's left side, and Hermione, on Harry's right.

"I am about to show you what is probably the most powerful potion in the room." The teacher's words got everyone's attention. "I'm going to need a volunteer… Christopher, how about you?"

"Chris," Ron nudged him, looking for this 'Christopher'. He figured it out and pointed to himself.

"Sure, sorry." _I haven't gone by Christopher since Bianca died… she was the only person who ever called me that…. I guess I shouldn't mind it anymore. _He walked in front of the group and was enveloped in the aroma of the potion. Chris inched closer.

"Does anyone know what it is?" Slughorn asked the class.

"Is it a love potion?" Hermione answered in curiosity.

"One that is very strong. It allures each person due to what enticed them." Slughorn explained, looking at Chris instead of Hermione. "Care to share, Chris? What do you experience?"

"San Francisco, caramel and dark chocolate, rain, butterscotch and lemonade, that perfume that _she_ wears…" Chris was cut off by, the professor, putting a lid on the potion's cauldron. He was snapped back into reality and was only inches from the cauldron as was many others.

"Now, because of the attraction, it is one of the most dangerous potions in the room." Slughorn explained over the shuffling feet of those students who had moved up near the potion. "The last potion I'd like to show you is-"

"Liquid luck." Chris breathed out.

"Yes, liquid luck." In Slughorn's hand was a small potion vial and he watched it as he spoke. "The more desperate you are to make it the more it will end horribly. Here we have a perfect vial. I shall reward it to the person who can make a flawless living death by the end of class, found on page 78 of your textbooks. You may begin."

"All we have to do is make that and we get a whole bottle of liquid luck?" Chris said to Ron. Ron nodded. Chris found a cauldron, beginning without even looking at the book. He's made the potion countless times before, and seemed to be the only one not having difficulties besides from Harry. Five minutes until class was over, Hermione's hair was three times it's usual size, many potion blobs were roaming the room and there had been explosions every few minutes. After congratulating Harry for a stunning potion, Slughorn made his way over by Chris, who had finished and was sitting in his chair. After inspecting the potion, he looked shocked.

"It's perfect!" Slughorn uttered out. "My dear boy, you didn't even look at the book! How did you-"

"My mom taught me how to make that potion when I was seven." Chris said it in a tone that made every student who failed to make it feel stupid.

"I've never had more than one student create it before!" By this time, the entire class was watching. "I'll have to go see if I have more liquid luck in the back. Be right back."

"How did you manage to do that?" Ron questioned. "Not even Hermione could make that potion!"

"You just need to know the tricks." Chris responded, flashing a look at Harry on the word tricks. Harry stared at his book back up to Chris as Slughorn reentered the room and handed Chris his rightfully owned reward right before the bell rang. "Hey, does anyone know where Defense the Dark Arts classroom is?"

"Dungeons." Harry walked out and Chris scrambled to catch up. "A creepy place for a creepy bloke."

"Who's the teacher?" Chris wondered.

"Severus Snape," Ron groaned. Chris gave a confused look.

"What do you have against him?" He asked.

"He's evil." Harry responded. "Although, you wouldn't know since you've never met him. You'll figure it out."

"He's not that bad." Chris shrugged and Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped in their tracks.

"Not that bad?" Ron nearly shrieked. "I think you're mixing him up with another!"

"How do you know him?" Harry blurted out. This made Chris go silent. He bit his lip, looking away._ Why the hell did you just tell them that you know him? You're asinine, god damn it! Now what? Tell them that…that _Leo_ worked here! I tell them and then they know who I am and my entire back story… they could hate me and want me gone… they could plot and get revenge and force me to leave… Can't give them any clues to who or what Leo was…_ "Chris?"

"Look, I just _do_, okay?" His outburst stunned them for a moment.

"Woah, sor-ry didn't have to be so rude about it…" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry, let's just get to class, okay?" Chris continued down the hall.

"Chris?" Hermione called after, shyly.

"Huh?" He turned around, frustrated.

"You passed the room." She swallowed harshly.

"Oh," He backtracked and turned into the classroom miles under the castle.

* * *

So? Reactions? Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions for the future? Questions? Anything- just please review! I'm happy to respond!


	7. Chapter 7

REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: God, I feel absolutely terrible and crummy and guilty and obnoxious for not updating and going on a hiatus. I sincerely apologize! Life just got extremely busy and well I didn't have a second to write. I wanted to post an authors note explaining everything, but instead, every time I had even an instant I would write and now I've finally finished this chapter. I really like it, but obviously it's not going to live up to expectations of having to wait a LONG time for it. I am so truly sorry. So please, if you are still reading this story, enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Charmed

* * *

After a whole class of learning things he already knew, Chris sprinted towards the door when the bell came, Harry not far behind.

"Told you the class would dreadful." Ron teased Chris once they were far from the dungeon.

"Ya, ya, ya… yes!" Chris was looking at his schedule. Ron and Harry both gave him a bemused expression. "Free period?"

"Nice, well I've got to get to class." Ron sulked off, totally jealous of Chris's schedule.

"I should probably follow him…. See ya at lunch!" Harry called, and ran. Chris placed his headphones in his ears and completely zoned out of the real world. He was making his way to go back to the common room when he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around.

"Hermione." He took note of her presence and waited for her to say something.

"I wanted to say sorry. I don't like this awkwardness between us." She apologized. He thought about it until the end of the song he was on and then pulled his earphones out.

"It should actually be me apologizing. You didn't know any better, I could tell you were just kidding around, so it's okay. Just don't try to hit me, okay? I've had a pretty tough past when it comes to violence and abuse." He admits, and then leaves her to think about it, continuing down the hall.

By the time he made it, he only had half of the free period left. It didn't matter to him, though, because the moment he stepped inside the overly decorated room, Bianca was in his arms. The elation from holding her made him feel a pure emotion he hadn't experienced in the longest of time; peace. Every thought and every worry in his head stood still for each second she was there, and she stayed there through the bell ranging for next class. During the time, people had rushed passed, talked, read, studied, danced, and even played chess, but none of it mattered. They were together, and not willing to let go.

"We'll be late." Chris noticed, but not budging from the embrace.

"_We'll be with each other_." Bianca corrected and he smiled.

"You, ditching? Huh, does this make me a bad influence?" He teased.

"The worst of them all, yet the most enticing." She responded. "Besides, I won't be able to concentrate knowing you're here."

"Ooh, now I'm a distraction and a bad influence. I like it. Can I also be like a ninja? Or is that pushing it?" He asked in a serious tone, though completely kidding.

"A bit, but I'll let you just because I'm feeling nice today." She navigated her head from leaning on the right side of his chest/shoulder to looking straight at him.

"I don't need your pity, Ms. Bianca. I am perfectly capable of being a legit ninja on my own." He smiled and then received a kiss from his girl friend, once again, moving into a position they are reluctant to stop. The further they progressed, the more satisfying it became, but the guilt began to creep upon them. They were missing class after all. So after somehow managing to have made through Chris' door, Bianca stopped. It took a moment for him to register what she was doing and then he opened his eyes. She had gained a few feet from him and he ran him hands through his hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Chris. We're missing class an-" She began.

"Bi, it's fine, no need to explain yourself. I jut got caught up in the heat of the moment. Remember I just found out your alive?" He tried hard to make a reassuring face, but there were still slight traces of disappointment. "Go ahead, get to class, seriously. It's cool. Personally, I don't think I'll be able to listen to a ghost talk about his life for the next twenty five minutes, but you are more than welcome to."

"Ugh, now I feel bad." She said, showing fake annoyance. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to be happy, Bi. Go ahead and get your ass to class. I think I'm going to chill here for a bit, because I'm sleep deprived from the last few days of waking up at my usual bed time." He kicked off his shoes and hopped on the bed, propping his head up on his right arm. Using his other hand his shooed her towards the door.

"You are so obnoxious." She laughed. "Love you, sleep well."

"I will, thank you, love." He called after her and then used telekinesis to shut the curtains surrounding his bed.

XXXX

"Have any of you seen Chris? He isn't here." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. They shrugged, coming up with nothing.

"Nope, sorry. I saw him earlier, though, he seemed to be headed up to the dorms." Ron said.

"Why would he go there?" Hermione wondered.

"Had a free period, I think." Harry pitched. "Though it takes like twenty minutes to get there from DADA."

"Seems strange." Hermione commented. "Do you think he was meeting someone?"

"Yeah because he knows _so_ many people in the day he's been here." Ron dragged out sarcastically.

"He knew that Bianca girl. Who knows, maybe he's more connected than we thought." Harry pointed out, setting off a chain of reactions. Hermione grew a bit tense, Ron shot him a death glare for contradicting him, and then looked over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous, Hermione?" Ron poked fun.

"No," She said quietly. "I'm just a bit confused. She's very uptight about her past. We know nothing about her."

"Meaning, Chris' story may be a little more interesting than we thought." Harry states.

XXXX

Not having any luck with sleeping, Chris sat up. There was just too much running through his head to relax. So much information had been given to him in the last few days, he just wanted an escape. He decided to get out of his room, slipping on his gym shoes and orbing outside, not even caring if someone saw him use magic. He walked down by the lake and leaned against a tree, looking straight at the rippling water. He grabbed a rock near him and tossed it in the water with force, letting out his frustration at Wyatt. As it plunged it's way to the depths of the black lake, the rain began to fall. So he stayed there, stagnant, until he realized the perfection of the weather. With the heavy rain, no one would second-guess a bit of lightning, right? So he transformed his emotions to power the electricity from the sky and let it cause destruction on the bark of the forest. He continued carelessly until he noticed the fire that had erupted, where he then ran back into the castle, away from the scene that caused the pain only to get worse. Fire shouldn't be played with. He learned that one the hard way. He got back inside and walked quickly to study hall, even though he had none of his books with him. Chris entered into the loud classroom and deflected any stares towards him, all about why he was wet.

"Hey, you're here." Harry greeted.

"Yeah, I got held up." He lied. "Did I miss anything important?"

"No, Professor just droned on and on about gods knows what." Ron answered, causing Chris to smile. "So why are you all wet?"

"I don't if you realized it, but it's raining outside." Hermione responded for him. "Quick, look in my text book and pretend to be studying, teacher's coming down out aisle next."

"Gotcha." Chris grabbed the book and flipped it open, revealing page with a post it stuck to it like a bookmark. He froze at its contents. "Hermione, what did he say we were going to study this year in class today?"

"The Warren line of famous witches, why?" She looked up from her notes, trying to comprehend Chris' shocked face, staring at the pages.

"Nothing, never mind." He covered up he's bemused look and then turned the page, where his stomach dropped. Every secret he'd tries to keep from the public was now printed out in front of every student in their sixth year class. Photographs of everyone he's ever loved were plastered upon them, with a copied in newspaper article, with details of their deaths, and Wyatt and his' rule. The title beside the article was _The Rise of Tyranny in North America._ "That class is just going to be… interesting to say least."

So with a constant fear of revelation, Chris made it through the rest of his classes, unable to concentrate on a single lecture. By the time he made it back to his dorm, he had formulated a faulty plan on what must be done. So he unlocked the trunk next to his bed and pulled out the fragile Book of Shadows onto his bed. Chris slammed the trunk closed and grabbed the curtains to close them. He knew what he had to do, but when his fingers went to touch the book, they paused two inches above in hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Alright, I'm starting to add writing back into my daily life so hopefully I'll get back to a regular update for this and then go back and finish the last few chapters of my other story! Thanks to anyone who's stuck with me!

Dis- I don't own anything (xcpt the idea of meshing the two stories together in the way i did)

* * *

_Wyatt,_

_ You're a real prick, you know. Telling me lie after lie about dad and mom. I will not be coming back and do not come looking after me. I was with you because I had nowhere else to go and I couldn't lose my life completely after the attack from Ester. I've recently discovered where I'm supposed to be. You've gone bad, Wyatt, and I can't follow you anymore. I can't deal with the constant killings and torture. You're sick. Until now, I thought there was still some of the old you left, but there isn't. Hopefully you can be saved, but until then, goodbye. I need to get on with my life. -Chris_

Rereading every word, sitting in his leather study chair, Wyatt forcefully threw his glass against the wall in anger and sprang up to a standing poise. The rage was boiling under his skin. How could Chris do this to him? Betraying everything they've worked for? The fury overwhelmed his being and his breathing became fast and heavy. Terrible thoughts were rushing through his head as he stormed out of the room.

XXXX

His plan had gone almost flawless in his head, but as Chris began going through the Book of Shadows, he began to have concerns. The plan was simple, yet complicated to the highest level. He had to get out of Hogwarts, sneak into the palace back 'home' and leave formally in front of the press- all without dying. A clean cut to the ties he had to the misery and devastation going on in North America. Where, when the class learns the truth, he doesn't have to deny who he is or his past, and he may be justified in their minds. Getting passed the security in the palace was going to difficult, and Chris knew that. Entering won't be a problem, though navigating once inside may be rough.

He flipped through the aged pages of the holy book of magic, he jotted down spells and potions he needed for protection. Chris knew, he would be considered at traitor for simply going missing and he's sure that Wyatt left clear rules about him. He is to be left alone for Wyatt and that is that. Disobeying Wyatt is punishable by demise, and is all too frequently done. All Chris could hope for if Wyatt catches him, is a quick killing.

XXXX

"Hi," Hermione sat down on one of the comfy couches around the fire near a girl she was determined to find out about. "I'm Hermione, in case you don't know."

"Hey." Bianca looked up from her book and smiled at a familiar face. Moving during second term last year was traumatic and she still didn't know everyone's name. "I'm Bianca. I saw you in the great hall earlier today, I think. Were you sitting next to a redhead and that Harry kid?"

"Yeah, I was. Then you called me a stalker and made out with the new kid." Hermione said, not accusatory, but more as a joke.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you." Bianca apologized immediately.

"Don't be, it's fine. I was just kidding." Hermione's words seemed to calm Bianca down a bit. "So how do you know Chris? I mean it's one coincidence that the only two transfer students in a our grade are so close."

"It's complicated." Bianca responded. "It's kind of personal. It's just, I barely know you and I'm sorry."

"Oh," Hermione's enthusiasm deflated. "It's fine. Why don't we start with something not so, secretive? Do you have a favorite color?"

XXXX

There was only one safe place Chris knew where he would be able to get hold of the materials he needed for the potions, and so, he was making his way to the depths of the dungeons. The ingredients were easy enough to locate, but convincing their owner may be a stretch. At the door to the potion's room, he stopped and knocked on the door. The uncertainty he felt concerned his conscience. Stuck in confliction about whether the plan would work, for the first time he realized the negatives even if it succeeded.

What would become of the Americas with out him to restrain Wyatt? _Wyatt…_ Chris would be severing every connection with his brother, and he wondered if it were for the best. His best friend growing up would be gone the moment he walked in the castle. The deep betrayal that was going to happen could completely destroy Wyatt and turn him further into the beast he'd become. Chris, however, was terrified about what happen to him. Will he be alive tomorrow to see the sunset? Or will he be in chains miles under his old home, in the dungeons and torture chambers, having to face every person down there, knowing he is the reason for their suffering? Only one thing was certain, win or lose, it was going to take a hell of a lot of emotional and physical strength just to get through the night. Lost in deep thought, Chris accidentally passed the door to Professor Slughorn's room and shot right beyond Snape's. So after wandering lost for a few minutes, he looked up to figure out where he was and watched as the wall to his left shifted into a door. So due to natural curiosity, he pushed open the door and walked into a world he hadn't seen since his fourteenth birthday.

XXXX

"Hey, Hermione." Harry called as he walked through the common room to the sitting area near a fire, in dirty quidditch attire. He took a seat next to Hermione and she moved out of the way to her right. Bianca was silent and returned back to her book.

"Hey," Hermione responded awkwardly, noticing the change in Bianca's behavior to Harry's entrance. "Um, Bianca, this is Harry. Harry, meet Bianca. We were talking about her sister. Apparently she's in Ginny's year. Isn't that such a coincidence?"

"Really? That's cool." Harry engaged in the conversation. "Are you guys close?"

"Closer than most_. I'd do anything just to know she's safe_." Bianca answered quickly, but chose her words carefully. All thoughts in her head that should be on this conversation, or even her sister, moved to the topic of Chris. "So how about you? Are you close with your family?"

"Uh," Harry uttered not a word. He grew inconsiderably quiet to what he knew that in her perspective to be perfectly innocent. With silence among them, Bianca looked desperately and Hermione, trying to understand. Harry cleared his throat before he continued. "Let's just say I never got the chance to get to know my parents. They were killed when I young. I live with my aunt and uncle now."

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings, I apologize. With everything that happened freshman year with the Hal- with the Wyatts, I understand. At least you've got your aunt and uncle, some family to stay with." Bianca said in all sincerity.

"Yeah," Harry said bitterly, glancing at Hermione. "At least I have the Dursleys'."

"Freshman year… why does that sound so familiar?" Hermione directed at Harry.

"You're the genius, Hermione. If you can't figure… You know I think Chris may have mentioned it." He was loud and clear when he said it and Bianca finally realized the reason they were talking to her. _An interrogation, all they want is information about Chris, and I just served it to them on a cold platter_, she thought. She stood up automatically and felt a tear budging its was to the surface. Feeling betrayed, and feeling that she betrayed Chris by letting them piece the two together, she didn't know what to do. "You okay?"

"You know, I was a bit confused on why _you_, Harry, would want to talk to me, but Hermione? I thought we were just passing time, like _friends_? But now I see all you wanted to use me for was information about Chris' past because he won't say anything to you, and he has a good platform on why he shouldn't tell you. You manipulative little players." She turned and walked off, leaving an enraged Hermione and confused Harry.

XXXX

Back in the Room of Requirements, Chris walked into a place that only existed in his dreams. As he spent the moment taking in every detail of the room, he saw it. Rushing across the squeaky floorboards of the attic, he ended at the potion cabinet, filled with everything he needed. With his hands on the vials, he was antsy with relief, and suspicion. The pressing matter at hand flashed across his mind, but the urge to stay was over whelming. With guilt running through his veins, he slowly opened the door revealing the Manor's interior just as he remembered. He could almost smell the chocolate chip cookies baking downstairs as he walked further down the hall towards the staircase. He was, however, forced to pause when he reached his old room.

Having no sense of familiarity and comfort in his room at the palace, seeing his old room made him to sigh. He walked across the mess on the floor to the wall on the far side of the door. The pictures stuck on with sticky tac and posters taped up caused an onslaught of old memories revolving around his old life. He took a moment to appreciate them before it occurred to him that if he could take the potions, he could probably take them, too. So he stripped the wall of them all. At this point he thought it best to get a bag and grabbed his old backpack after searching though everything, putting the materials inside of it. On his way out, he caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of something and he went towards it. It was the sun resting on the screen of his mp3 player, the same iPod in his pocket, now. Thinking he should take it with him and sell it on ebay, he suddenly felt bad and put it down.

_"Hey, what are you doing? Your room looks even messier than usual."_ The teasing voice echoed in Chris' head forever more and his snapped around and froze, speechless.


End file.
